


Your Kiss Is a New Beginning

by Carolina30363



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Cheating, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolina30363/pseuds/Carolina30363
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake needs to care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Kiss Is a New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the amazing dragon_rider

Blake was lost in his thoughts, looking absently at his almost empty glass.

"What's up cowboy?" Adam yelled, jumping on Blake's lap.

The country singer couldn't help laughing, looking at his best friend's carefully styled hair; in Blake's opinion it just looked messy.

"I'm lonely, pretty boy. I'm thinking about Miranda, I miss her a lot. She tours way too much, if you want my opinion." 

Adam wriggled on Blake's lap, "I know bro, I miss Bee too, but come on, let's do something crazy together to take them out of our minds for a little while."

"I think I will do anything you propose, Levine, but what I meant is that I miss her; I miss miss her," Blake explained, wriggling his eyebrows comically. Since Adam just nodded, Blake kept on talking, "And I know that in this business cheating is almost a rule, but that's not who I am. I have to be connected to truly enjoy sex, I have to care…otherwise sex to me is cheap."

"You’ve never cheated?" Adam asked, looking at him strangely. 

Blake blushed, “I was married when I met Ran, and I used to tour for months, so yes I cheated a lot but now I'm too old for meaningless sex. I need connection and warmth, not just a body to fuck."

"And what about you, womanizer? How many supermodels did you make cry?" Blake asked, drinking a mouthful of vodka and sprite from this glass.

Adam glared, took the glass from Blake's hand and sipped slowly with a grimace. "What the hell man, what are you drinking, gasoline? And just for your information, when I' m in committed relationship, I'm very faithful, thank you very much!"

Blake raised his hands, mocking surrender.

"But," Adam started again and Blake laughed because he knew that there was a but. The rock singer took a deep breath and added, "I’ve been in a committed relationship with more than one person at the same time," and lowered his eyes as he was scared of watching Blake into his eyes and maybe finding disapproval in them or even disgust.

Blake's booming laugh obviously was not a hateful one, “Oh man, go you, two girls together? That's a lot to handle!" Blake said.

The smaller man blushed crimson and licked his lips, murmuring, “Two persons, Blake, not necessarily two girls."

Blake swallowed loudly, "You mean…"

"Yes, I slept with guys. Blake, is this a problem?" Adam asked, gripping Blake's biceps, tightly.

Feeling Adam's fingers on his arms, Blake realized that as usual he was enjoying the proximity of the lithe man; his hard slender body pressed against his own.

The country singer had always considered Adam a gorgeous and attractive man, but he’d never felt like that before; his body was tingling, interested, his heart was starting beating fast and faster and his breathing was labored. 

The lingering arousal that he had felt since Adam had jumped on his lap exploded; Blake swallowed and put his glass on the table beside the couch.

"No," the country artist finally managed to answer, "Not at all."

Adam smiled and started caressing Blake's arms slowly with the back of his hand.  
"You said that you need a connection, Blake, that you need to care. Do you care about me?"

In a wicked path, Adam index finger brushed Blake's chest and his neck, stopping on his lips and circling them, waiting for an answer.

Blake struggled to control his body and failed, his cock was hardening and he couldn't hide it. "You know I do care about you, man."

The country singer knew that he had an option, knew that he could laugh, push Adam away and consider it a sick joke, but he wanted to see where Adam was going to go, what the lithe man was going to say, what he was planning to do.

"So, wanna try to kiss a guy?" Adam watched him through his eyelashes and that was it for Blake; he closed his eyes, grabbed Adam by the neck and crushed their lips together.

The kiss was rough, urgent and hard and Blake was losing himself in it, hugging Adam and pressing their chests together; the rock star whined, he actually whined.

Blake grabbed Adam buttocks and pressed the younger man against his groin, making him feel his arousal.

"What do you want, baby?”

Adam didn't answer but started undulating his hips slowly against Blake's lap, pressing their hard cocks together through two layers of jeans.

Blake lowered his voice, "Tell me, sweetheart, what do you want?" 

Adam closed his eyes and moaned, inhaling deeply against Blake's neck. "Please, I want to see you," the rocker breathed.

Blake froze. He was a confident person but he was also very honest and very aware of his own flaws; his body wasn't perfect, far from it, he ate a lot, drank way too much and didn't care about being fit. But the man in his arms that was kissing his neck slowly, that man had a perfect masculine body made of hard lines and toned muscles. In front of him Blake felt unattractive.

Sensing his discomfort, already so attuned to Blake's feelings, Adam took Blake's face in his hand and says "Please, please you have no idea, how much I want this, how much I want you, how many times I dreamed of having you naked in my arms.”

Blake unbuttoned and pull off his shirt without a word; he had never felt so wanted before.

Adam looked at him with soft eyes, "You’re gorgeous, Blake."

They kissed again frantically, Blake bit Adam where the neck met his right shoulder and pushed up his hips hard, wanting more, his arousal more urgent than ever.

"Your turn, pretty boy. I want to see you naked."

Adam threw away his shirt, took off his shoes and socks and after removing the oh so tight jeans, he showed to Blake his aversion to underwear, standing there gloriously naked.

Blake admired him from the couch; his beautiful face, his perfectly shaped chest, his flat stomach, his proudly hard cock, a cock Blake wanted desperately to touch.

He stood up with slightly unsteady legs and reached for Adam, slowly lowering the rocker on the floor, Blake quickly removed the rest of his clothes and watched Adam, who had started to touch himself, looking at the country singer with dilated eyes.

"Come here, cowboy."

And Blake did it; he laid over Adam, touched every inch of his body, pushing his hard cock against Adam's, feeling him like never before. 

Blake wanted to savor the moment, he really wanted to make love to Adam slowly, but he was too lost, they were too lost in their kisses, in the almost too tight hug, in their frantic sliding against each other.

Adam threw his head back, biting his lips and Blake felt the younger man cock pulsating against his own.

Adam came, yelling against Blake's chest, clutching hard the big body above him.

Still hard, still desperately needing to come, Blake held the younger man tight, whispering sweet nothings in his ear while the rocker rode his powerful orgasm out.

When he saw Adam opening his eyes again, a sated expression on his face, Blake pushed his arousal against Adam's spent body, grabbing the rocker's hair and looking into his eyes, hoping to communicate his feelings to the other man without words.

"I want to feel you inside," Adam whispered.

And Blake came, seeing white behind his eyelids, pulse after pulse; he came on Adam’s groin, chest and even on his chin.

The afterglow was bittersweet, the two men laid beside each other trying to catch their breath, but Blake really wanted to know where they stood, what had just happened. 

He couldn't resolve to ask, too scared of losing his best friend.

When the silence started to feel uncomfortable, Adam slowly took his clothes and started to dress and didn't say a word. Blake felt nauseous; he wanted to reach for Adam, to grab his hand, to hug him, to cuddle with him, to feel his skin again, but he cowardly stayed on the floor, lost and defeated.

Adam opened the door, and without looking back he whispered, "You know, it could never be just sex with you, Blake," and, closing the door behind his back, he left.

Hating himself, Blake managed to say to the closed door, "Love you too, Adam, love you too."

Adam, still outside, smiled.


End file.
